Anti-bacterial agents represent one of the most important advances in the history of medicine. Several factors have emerged however, which limit the contribution of anti-bacterials including the rise of resistant strains (e.g., strains harboring vectors which confer MDR) and the reluctance of medical practitioners to overuse existing anti-bacterial agents.